This invention relates to holders for personal articles or devices, and more particularly, to a holder for an article or mobile device that provides easy and flexible access to the article or device.
Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAS), have become common place in today""s society. As mobile devices have become increasingly smaller in size, allowing these devices to be carried on a person, various types of holders or carriers for these devices have been developed. These holders or carriers include, for example, belt clips that allow a device to be attached to a belt, and various other types of holders and carrying cases.
A design goal for designers of holders and carrying cases for mobile devices is to provide easy and flexible access to the device while providing increased utility in use of the holder or carrying case.
The invention provides a holder for an article or mobile device. A holder according to one or more embodiments of the invention allows a device to be securely held in the holder while providing easy and flexible access to the personal device. The holder allows a user access to the device while the holder is in several positions. The holder may also include other features that increase the utility of the holder. For example, additional holder pockets may be implemented with the additional pockets being secured or accessible in only certain of the several positions.
In an embodiment of the invention, the holder comprises a base section and a pocket section. The pocket section has a front and a rear surface, and a pocket formed on the front surface. The pocket has an opening toward a first end of the pocket section. The pocket section also has a securing strap that is attached to the first end of the pocket section toward which the pocket opens. The securing strap of the pocket section has a securing point on an inner surface of the securing strap that may be attached to a securing point disposed near the opening of the pocket, securing a device in the pocket. The securing strap of the pocket section also has a securing point on an outer surface of the securing strap.
The base section has a front and a rear surface. The base section also has a securing strap that is attached to a first end of the base section. The securing strap of the base section has a securing point on a surface. The base section also may have a mounting point for attaching to a belt, cord, or other device, allowing the user to wear the device. The base section and pocket section may be connected together with a flexible connector attached to a second end of the pocket section and a second end of the base section. The pocket section and base section may be moved between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the rear surface of the pocket section and front surface of the base section are secured against one another by the securing point on the surface of the securing strap of the base section being attached to the securing point on the outer surface of the securing strap of the pocket section. In the second position, the securing point on the surface of the securing strap of the base section and the securing point on the outer surface of the securing strap of the pocket section are detached from one another, and the pocket section and base section are loosely and flexibly connected. In the second position, the pocket section, including the mobile device, may be moved to an advantageous or preferred position for access or use. While the base section and pocket section are in either the first or second positions, the securing point on the inner surface of the securing strap of the pocket section may be attached or removed from the securing point near the opening of the pocket to secure the article in, or allow removal of the article from, the pocket without changing the securing of the rear surface of the pocket section against the front surface of the base section.
Also, in the embodiment, additional pockets may be formed on the front surface of the base section or the rear surface of the pocket section. There, additional pockets are protected while the pocket section and base section are in the first position and are accessible when the base section and pocket section are in the second position.